


A Girl In Every Port

by atemplarteaparty



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:36:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7913572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atemplarteaparty/pseuds/atemplarteaparty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Altair II docks in familiar places, Gavin already knows exactly where he's going. It wouldn't be a life at sea any other way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Girl In Every Port

**Author's Note:**

> -best Gnome voice- One day, I hope to write fics for every single side character to be fucked by someone.

Going into port cities always left Gavin feeling a bit restless, like the entirety of the world around him wanted to sail away with the ships that came and went. Taking to the low rooftops in the moonlight, freerunning the frustration with being still away sounded like an even better idea. Besides, he had a plan for the evening. Across the city a balcony beckoned him “home”, a place so frequently visited these days she’d gifted him a key in place of taking the cash on the dresser once. Her balcony door was left unlocked, the apartment high above the street and unlikely to get any traffic beyond the one Assassin guest.

Audrey had wrapped up in a blanket and tumbled face first into her bed and fallen asleep half on-half off the bed. When he lifted her up in his arms to put her to bed properly, she first cursed him until fully waking in his grip and frowning lightly. “You couldn’t knock? Rude.” A little smirk crossed her face and she crawled out of his arms and back into her bed, kicking the blankets off of her naked form to invite him in beside her. “I kept the whole night free just for you..” Her voice fell a little until he was sitting on the edge of her bed pulling his boots off. “What’d you do that for darlin’?” She came close on her knees and wrapped both arms around his shoulders with a little frown. “Because you promised you’d be here at 5.” 

Her complaints quietened when he turned to cock a grin at her while slowly unbuttoning his shirt. This got her to frown deeply at him and crawl backwards a bit to lean against her pillows, sighing a bit while she watched him. When he got to the undershirt and tossed the button up onto her floor she reached forward and grabbed him by a handful of it pulling him in roughly. “Don’t you usually pay me for the teasing?” She wrapped her legs around his hips as soon as he was close to her and pulled him in tighter into crashing back against the pillows on top of her. “Awh, come on, can’t make a lady do all the work, can I?” This didn’t satisfy her at all and her hips rolled a bit, grinding against him still in jeans. 

He did manage to pull away from her long enough to unzip and pull his pants off before she was insistent that he be back against her. Her lips would meet his as soon as he leaned back in, her hands running down his chest and pulling the undershirt over his head to savor the view underneath. No matter how many years went by he still looked the same, always igniting the same lustful hunger in her. His hand slid up her side while they kissed, rubbing a rough thumb across her nipple while gently grasping her breast. A soft little moan echoed in their kiss from the unexpected pleasure breaking them apart only for him to dip his head lower to lick at the other nipple while playing with the breast in his hand. The grip around his hips from her legs tightened up a bit more like she would pull him closer until he was just inside of her already. She always did want to rush it. 

The little moans she let him have flooded forth as he played with her only making her more impatient to have him and she grunted lightly in frustrated desire. He chuckled darkly against her chest, leaving a little line of kisses between her breasts. She did finally get the wish she so desperately tried to pull him into with her legs, his form slipping forward and splitting her legs a little further to plunge into her cunt with no more ceremony. The grin pointed down at her was almost evil of him as he sat up fully to grip her impatient little legs to use as leverage to fuck her harder right off it. The sudden switch had her gripping the sheets and low moaning back up at him. “Well, if you’re going to fucking ask for it…” He trailed off to put all the focus on pinning her back against her bed to thrust into her with painful force. The little whimper of pain she let out from biting into her lip to take what he gave her only drove him harder. A mischievous light came to her eyes and she purred up at him “I wouldn’t provoke you if you didn’t give me what I wanted when I did.”, this earning her a firm slap across the face. She gasped in pain again, grinding back up against him and shivering in pleasure. His hands slid down her legs finally to grip her by the ass to hold her still while he ravaged her. 

This only slowed down when he got close and she had yet to orgasm with him looking down at her expectantly. “Don’t stop for me..” She attempted to keep him going even if this wouldn’t satisfy him. There was never any arguing with him on this…

He’d slow down to grind against her, one hand letting go of her ass to reach up and work her clit. The pained moaning that got him off so hard melted away into pleasured gasps and little incoherent begging for him to keep going as she grew closer. Her legs locked around his hips again to keep him deep inside as he played with her inching towards the end. The grip she had on her sheets got tighter with her back arched up against him and with one more gasping moan she came. He’d push her just a little further until she melted back against the bed in her own pleasured puddle. 

Now he could finally stand to focus on himself, gripping her limp legs and returning to brutally fucking her. This sent little jolts of pleasure up her spine and he’d be rewarded with soft moaning as her mind drifted off to enjoy her orgasm. With her legs over his shoulders and her cunt dripping wetter by the moment from her afterglow he was almost ready to join her. The feeling of release slowly built up again until it pushed just past the tipping point of no return and he finally joined her cumming with sharp, jolting thrusts against her. 

He slumped over to reach down to kiss her again, catching her breasts with his lips first and trailing up to hers. There was almost love in that long kiss as he rolled off of her and pulled her over to lie on his chest and look out at the moonlight through the still open balcony door. She murmured little words to him in French, in her sleepy haze forgetting he didn’t understand her. 

He lay still where they’d rolled over for a few minutes until her sleepy breathing had evened out, and she could be moved without waking her. They were long past the point of him paying her anymore, but he left two fresh bills on her nightstand and let himself out the front door instead of taking back to the rooftops, turning the lights off as he went.


End file.
